Begrudge
by Narayanfx
Summary: There was only one way B could surpass L, and it was so logical. Beyond Birthday's thoughts and reflections set right before the events of the LA BB Murder Cases. Short, One Shot, please Read & Review!


**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Death Note, this story belongs to me.

**Begrudge**

Time seemed to stand still in the late night's quietness; only the small flicker of a half dead lightbulb in an abandon apartment complex disrupted the darkness.

"So close..." muttered a restless voice with hints of cynicism.

A pale, thin Beyond Birthday squatted in the leather computer chair starring into the glowing screen. The dark haired young man sat on his feet, posture upright, sucking the tip of his finger around the nail bed. He was clothed in plain blue jeans, and a white long sleeved t-shirt that was stained in red raspberry jam.

"L," he whispered under his breath "It's me, B."

Scattered in the cluttered mess around Beyond's desk were empty jars of raspberry jam, multiple print outs, magazine clippings and information containing crimes solved by L. The papers spilled out on to the mattress that laid on the floor, unkept with ratty sheets and an old beaten pillow. Taped on the wall next to the mattress was a small faded photo. The photo lost its' luster over ten years time, but the figures were still visible. Beyond turned his head slightly and starred at the photo for a moment.

Five figures stood together in the small photo: Wammy stood in the center with his prized letters; the best and the brightest of his little justice experiment. To the right of Wammy stood the tall, emotionally volatile blonde youth Mello, or as B remembered, M. His rival sat on a stool in front of him; the silver haired successor, Near. Wammy always spoke highly of N, as he was the next generation of L; this made M's blood boil.

'_Old jealousies never die,' _Beyond thought.

The final two figures that stood on Wammy's right side were L and B. From afar, one would think the figures were identical, but up close there were differences. Both figures were slouched over in their white shirts and jeans, yet B still had traces of strawberry jam stains on his. The frail figure's black hair fell in front of their face, and their sunken eyes had dark circles around them, but there was a difference in their eyes that still could be seen in the photo despite its dullness. B's eyes had a hint of a scarlet, crimson hue that glowed; this was the most distinguishable characteristic he had from L, his Shinigami eyes.

"L," he growled as he faced his computer screen again.

Above the screen was a sequential list of clippings from newspapers of crimes L had solved in the past 6 months. B analyzed L's movements and thoughts carefully in planning his next move. He grew up with L, learning his thought patterns in Wammy's hopes of becoming a copy.

_A mere copy of the original, a backup; B._

Beyond Birthday grinned ear to ear looking at another photo that was tacked next to the end of newspaper clippings. It was a photo of him and L, ripped at the edges and graffitied. Beyond had drawn a large "X" over L in red marker and a large "B" over himself.

"Mmm heh heh heh, nah hah haha haha" Beyond chuckled manically.

"I found you, L!" he exclaimed insanely.

Beyond's plan circled carefully around his mind over and over, and it was so simple. There was only one way B could surpass L, and it was so logical. Defeat L, by creating a crime he could never solve, thus B would be the greatest criminal, and would win. L would no longer be the victor, B would.

"I've been waiting, but now I can finally put you in your place and win," Beyond Birthday snickered.

Beyond faced the picture of him and L and pointed his finger on L's chest. A smile pursed upon his lips as he instantly pondered the different ways he'd kill his next victim.

"_This is going to be fun..."_ He thought as he cackled in a deranged, supernatural tone, his eyes glimmering red.

"Get ready L," He laughed in delight starring at the photo.

---

**Author Note: **I heart Beyond...he's such an interesting character. I really wish there was more on him in the Anime and Manga. I strayed from the actual book in some ways, but I figure its more fun that way...first shot at a Death Note fic. R&R please!


End file.
